


Observation without Orders

by Vuldra



Series: Obedience [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Multiple, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They observe and prepare for the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation without Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I have done it! I have finished this series with a better end! I sort left it on an open end even though I knew what i was going to do with it. I lost the idea I had for the plot since it had been so random. This plot came back, so I ended up writing it. So here's the finishing touch from the Espadas and Aizen's POVs.

 

 

 

 

** Yammy’s POV **

 

            It was a long while before we finally made our move. Hell, if I know why besides the easy fact the useless thing had to be tamed. Damn is that thing useless to the rest of us. Trash is better off treated like they don’t belong anyways. All it does is clean and obey just as it was trained to do. Well, it’s always doing something to preoccupy itself with. It’s pretty happy with the way things are. What a loser.

            When we were getting ready to head out, it offered to help us train. It was ordered to help us train. It gets boring quite fast to have someone just stand there and take it. It seemed had forgotten how to defend himself. It made me feel happy to just beat up on him for about a few minutes, I guess. Without the challenge it felt so goddamn bothersome. There was no use to having it stand there as target if it was going to be any fun.

            Not much noise came out of it as it got tossed around like a ragdoll. It’s best not to mess with what belongs to Aizen-sama. It doesn’t feel anything unless ordered anyways.  Other than that, I’ve only seen it whenever it passed by or in meetings, even before I’ve never seen it that much. I don’t understand why the other ones were fascinated by it in the first place. I noticed that it followed us until we left Las Noches. What an obedient little bitch.

            In the end, we came out victorious! It was nice seeing those Shinigamis be wiped out. It took longer than we all thought it would take, but now we don’t have to worry about them when we just want to eat or kill. We had to go to the palace of the Soul King even, which added more time. Aizen-sama took care of that, mainly which had sucked ass. Though when we returned, it was there waiting for us, or rather its master. Figures…

            When we showed up to the usual room with the throne; we all were celebrating after Aizen-sama announced our victory. I was just happy to get rid of those Shinigamis and so was Nnoitra. After we all went silent, he called for it to come over, and of course it obeyed. We all listened as Aizen-sama told him about his home and all the people he cared about. It didn’t react the way I thought it would, it seems I owe someone something. I was laughing since I found it entertaining; it did surprise me with its final act before we all dispersed from the room. I didn’t see it coming, but I have no words for it, except it’s more loyal any of us.

** Starrk’s POV **

 

            It’s different seeing him like this. After all I spent time with him before he became like this. He was willing to sit by and Lilynette play with him. He even used to tell us stories about his home and everything. Now he was like a marionette that couldn’t do anything without the say of Aizen-sama. Since we haven’t spoken with him in a long time, it’s been sort of lonely again. The thing is though it’s not allowed, and I understand that. Besides he won’t look you in the eye and talk. He does his business and then goes on.

            Since then I’ve seen him when he gathers things for cleaning or when he decides to clean our area. Well, I suppose it really isn’t a decision, but something that has been imbedded within him since he gotten here. Even though he normally does Aizen-sama’s only, he does ours as well once in a while. The stuff is really clean, so I’m not complaining. But what was strange is that he came to our quarters with orders to be our target.

            I didn’t want to use him as a target, so he just left without a word. Not a word came out of him when he came in. Since he didn’t stay long, I just went back to sleep. When I woke up though, by Lilynette I kept thinking about the order. Having thoughts that it was some sort of punishment by Aizen-sama. I didn’t really know, and I gave up on those thoughts quickly. It’s none of my business anyways. He’s not mine to toy with.

            As we left he was with us, he watched us go through the Garaganta. I’m pretty sure he never figured out what it was called. The urge to follow us didn’t even seem to go through him, or he would’ve done it. I think so anyways, with how he spoke about his town and the people he knew. He didn’t understand where we were heading and if he’d known beforehand he would’ve done something, probably fight harder for his freedom. But we didn’t tell him anything, because that was part of Aizen-sama’s plan. But I didn’t really care what happened to him, once I think about.

            We returned: we’ve lost quite a bit of the lower ranks with the other two that worked closely with Aizen-sama. I don’t know what happened with Gin before he died, but Tousen died in battle. He was waiting there for his master’s return. I thought that was interesting, yet it wasn’t terribly interesting. We made our way back to the throne room, where our victory clearly announced by Aizen-sama who had made it to his goal.

I silently stood there while some of the others were gladly saying things amongst themselves. I was pretty sure that I heard Aizen-sama call his servant over. He told him everything, and his reaction was by far interesting since we haven’t seen anything like that in a while from him. Even I couldn’t hold back a chuckle over the reaction. I was surprised to see him get himself back together so quickly and go to Aizen-sama’s side. After that I was pretty sure that his entire being was lost under the control of Aizen-sama.

** Barragan’s POV **

 

            He was quite the little obedient boy, now and with that came usefulness for my followers. I’d let them use him for target practice, just to amuse myself. Watching him fall to the ground without much care was fairly interesting to watch. Other than that he walked out dragging his beaten body probably to the Granz. He’s completely obedient to Aizen-sama that he will take a killing blow.

            When we returned from battle, he was there waiting for Aizen-sama like the obedient little slave he is. He was waiting for him to leave and to return. While we headed to the throne room, I noticed that he started to walk beside his master dutifully. Even when we made it to the room, he stood to the side until Aizen-sama called him over. Called him over just to see how he would react about the one fact that we all knew. He reacted as much as I thought he would since, he is completely Aizen-sama’s to command. I was probably the least shocked out of everyone except Ulquiorra.

** Harribel’s POV **

 

            It was curious how he never made a sound even when he showed up in my domain. He was quite different now since he rarely looks anyone in the eye. When he does look someone in the eyes, they are void of life. I looked into his eyes when       he was here to let me use him as a target. That’s what I had noticed within them. It is such a huge difference between all the times I’ve seen him.

            There is a strange sense that I had gotten from him, when I gave a shake of my head. He was willing to be the target, yet I didn’t want to use him in such a way. He was strong before, now he’s a doll. I wouldn’t want to fight a doll that couldn’t stand a chance.  A chance that could easily kill him, his eyes tells me that he didn’t care less about his life as he could be of some use to Aizen-sama. It’s pathetically sad, that he lost himself to his captor.

            He had left as silently as he came in. Leaving me thoughts that I wanted to look into at some point in his stay, I will have plenty of time to do so. Would he try to leave once more when we leave the palace? Was one of those thoughts, but nothing he does goes towards that anymore. He doesn’t warrant someone to go catch him in the slightest. Especially since he doesn’t try to escape, it seems he doesn’t have the ambition.

            We were leaving when he followed us to our Garganta. He might’ve not been able to go with us, but he understood that greatly. He would’ve only been able to stand idly by while everyone fought. He never would’ve stood a chance if he had. Dead is what he would have been if he followed. In the time we were gone, we’ve defeated many of the Shinigamis, and lost just as many. They weren’t prevalent enough to any of us, unless they were close to the Fraccion.

            Victory has been gained by us, but we would’ve never won if it wasn’t for Aizen-sama’s plan for taking the boy. The boy gave them strength. It was better to get him out of the way. They did try to fool us with a Fake Karakura Town, but it was pointless to do. Aizen-sama had seen through it and made precautions.  There was nothing left in the area, and then Aizen-sama ascended to the Soul Palace without us to get the last missing piece out of the way.

            Our return gave us time to see what had happened with the servant. He was fully aware of his master’s return. He was dutifully bowing on the ground waiting for him to walk through the Garganta. He followed beside his master after he took the lead to the throne room. Once there we all were still much in glee about the victory, but were easily silenced by Aizen-sama’s words. His words made a reaction occur that some of us had assumed would happen, but it gained quite few laughs from the ones around me. I was no exception and neither was Starrk. We only chuckled about the situation. At the end though there was a surprising act that he had done. He stopped quickly, regaining his composure and go Aizen-sama’s side and kiss his hand. Undoubtedly he is no more of what he once was since I had last seen him. He is nothing more than a mindless slave and pet.

** Ulquiorra’s POV **

****

            Leaving the trash behind was most likely part of Aizen-sama’s plan to see how loyal he has become. He is quite loyal for what we viewed when we came back from the war. He was there on the ground bowing at the feet of his master; where he belongs. He already has no self-awareness. No memories. He is nothing, but trash. He gets his praise and followed behind as we made our way to Aizen-sama’s throne. As the others stand and chat about the win, that trash stood to the side keeping his empty eyes on us.

            It was several minutes later, when Aizen-sama told him about what had happened. His eyes were wide and showed an expression of absolute deterioration. Yet he was able to pick himself up easily after going to his knees that had lasted a few minutes or so. His face and eyes was as blank as was before the information had been told to him. The trash even waltzed right over to Aizen-sama without a thought to cross his mind. He kissed his owner’s hand after settling beside his throne, as his pet.

            He wants nothing, but to please his owner.

** Nnoitra’s POV **

 

            What the fuck happened in front of us? I have no damn idea. First he was always damn fighting the goddamn fact that he was stuck here and now he fucking doesn’t give a shit. What a piece of shit he is. Why the hell, keep the bitch when he’s nothing, but an obedient little bitch? There’s not fun in that. To me he’s fuckin’ better off like this since he’s damn useless. His ass was fun to kick around for a tiny bit. Haven’t been able to do that for a damn long time with him, but hell he wasn’t fighting back which made it as boring as shit on a donkey.

            When the hell did he start being so fuckin’ loyal to Aizen-sama? Hell if I know. I haven’t fuckin’ seen him only in passing anymore. He’s just a fuckin’ bitch that’d rollover and beg for his goddamn owner. What the hell is the use for someone who doesn’t fight back to be a damn target for me? He was waste of my fuckin’ time. It’s just as everyone would think of him around this place. Even Grimmjow’s view of him had changed obviously.

            I roared in laughter at his damn pitiful face when the information was told, but then I was surprised. Shit I bet most of us were surprised by the turnaround.

** Grimmjow’s POV **

 

            Tch. I’m not too surprised that Aizen-sama finally gave us the damn permission to fight the damn thing. It’s been a while, but I bet it’ll be as damn useless about fuckin’ thing. I was right of course, since all he did was take the blows. So I got bored and let him leave, instead I spent time with my Fraccion rather than spend my energy.

            I’ve lost my Fraccion, but whatever. They followed me on their own accord. The only thing I’m so damn surprised about is the way that the damn toy acted why we came back. Bowing to a man who can care less that he’s alive. Ever since I haven’t trained with him and Nnoitra I could care less about the strength of his pride. His pride diminished awhile back. We’ve got him with nothing left. Hell I don’t even care.

            The time when we were in the throne room, we all seemed to be talking over ourselves. Everyone went silent and the goddamn when our leader began to speak to the slave only. Sharing the facts, but the reaction was what we all were hoping to see. I was laughing since it showed how much of a worthless little bitch he had become. He regained himself quicker than we all thought. What the hell? It wasn’t supposed to be that fucking fast. Or even the rest it wasn’t supposed to go the way it had! What the fucking hell!

** Zommari’s POV **

 

            He realized the greatness of Aizen-sama! He will be loyal by his side, which is the whole reason I had laughed out of joy when I had seen him give in. Aizen-sama’s perfect servant was such surprise over the news, but he had then turned into the best thing to serve beside Aizen-sama. How exhilarating, but the shock of him doing such an act after he regained himself was still fascinating in its own right.

** Szayel Aporro’s POV **

 

            I healed him for the fact that he was obeying Aizen-sama’s other than that I would’ve never healed him. I always enjoy messing with his body when he’s sent to me. It’s always interesting to see what makes his body tick. I didn’t see after that unless he needed to be healed and I wasn’t interested in kicking him around like a puppy. I had to prepare for the battle ahead.

            I’m quite surprised on how well our plan that we placed three years ago to replace him for with a fake was. They really didn’t expect a thing just because he behaved just as the original had. It made the battle much easier than it would’ve been if they would’ve known that he was with us the whole time. Letting the girl go with her memories of her time in Hueco Mundo erased was a splendid idea. She would’ve given away our ploy otherwise. The battle was marvelous.

            In the end, we came back much victory with some losses, but I gathered a specimen from several Shinigamis to keep, but that’s about all. That’s what I was most excited about when we were making our way back to the throne room. I noticed the way that he trailed behind us then caught up to his master. Someone was ready to obey. He has never shown a bit of emotion for a while now. It was interesting to watch his expression change from pure emotionless to emotion after such a great amount a time.

            The most intriguing is the fact that most of us had a good laugh about it even if it was silent. We all don’t usually share the same interest all at once. He collected himself rather quickly. His memories of his past were most likely pouring to the forefront of mind; things that he had truly forgotten. Yet he was able to push them aside to regain control, I was rather shocked by this predicament just as much as the others were. I never expected him to fall into line without having the impulse to leave once we came back. I never would’ve thought that he would willingly become such an obedient little toy.

** Aaronierro’s POV **

 

            I laughed hard at his reaction, for he had lost all hope. All hope for him had been lost when we took those years ago. I was quite pleased with the turn of events, for now he’s now a lowly parasite. We can most likely kick him around anytime we want now. He has shown us that he no longer has a will of his own or even thoughts. It’s perfect!

** Sousuke’s POV **

 

            I found my servant’s behavior rather nice lately. I don’t have to say word and he’ll automatically do something. He has no idea that I was displeased with the tea, but he didn’t need to know. The perfect punishment was for him to keep wondering if it turned out well or distasteful. I’d let him deal with the consequences in a different way that day. Gin and I had to have a serious conversation about the plans, but I didn’t trust him with my true plans. I set him to be used as a target for everyone that wanted to train. It was actually a penalty.

            He was back rather quickly meaning that some of the Espadas didn’t see the point in doing so. How disappointing it was. Tousen had suspicions of Gin since the beginning of the new laid out plans. I had figured as much for myself. I had come to the conclusion that he shouldn’t be able to live.  Tousen told me that we should change again rather quickly. While Gin was preoccupied with servant that I was using as a footstool, we were discussing quietly of the new plans. I was amused to watch my servant as we did so. That’s when we left the boy behind to go into battle, even though I knew he was watching us exit. I had already grabbed the Hyogyaku before the servant came to my quarters earlier.

            The battle went quite well, with some different strategies being placed. My Arrancars were excited about the fight just as much. He died with the woman he loved, a great end for him. He decided to work against me, but work on his own. Now look where that had gotten him. Tousen had died in battle, a fitting end for him. I came back with less Arrancars, but I can make more. It was a slaughter out there, but I didn’t expect anything less. By the time we were going to the Soul Palace, I had decided to let the two Arrancars that were with my servant to leave the premises to see what he would do. When I had returned that was when I had my answer.

            He had stayed. He had a chance to leave, but his loyalty to me must be greater than I had anticipated. I gave him praised making him look up at me. He seemed to be marveled at my appearance, since it was different from when I had left one and a half months ago. He stayed on the ground in his bow until I started walking with the Arrancars. I can tell that he had picked up pace just to catch up to me. I am quite elated with how this boy had turned out. He didn’t know that I was planning everything out to see if he would stay, but if he didn’t stay I would’ve had him killed.

            We enter the throne room, where I sit in my place and announce to my Arrancars of our victory and my ascendance. That’s when I allowed them their celebration. They held much joy about finally ridding themselves of the Shinigamis and the others that would get in their way in the Human World. As they were starting to quiet down; my eyes landed on my servant. He was against the wall watching knowing that at the moment that I would have been fine with it. I watched as he walked over to the front of the Espadas and the other surviving Arrancars that had silenced.

            I told him that his family, friends and hometown had been eradicated. It slowly came to his face of the recognition that the information finally hit. It was interesting to see his reaction because I had expected a rather heated expression or the one that I had gotten from him. He didn’t understand whatsoever what I had just meant. Memories of times before had most likely being forced out, with his tears. He fell to his knees and held onto his chest where his heart was, but I couldn’t see if there was any emotion within this reaction.

           Then he did something that I thought would be a small percent of what would happen. He regained all sense of which he was now, placing the memories back to where they were. He felt nothing for the information, so all that had been from what he felt ages ago, but in reality he doesn’t care. He then comes up to my throne and sits beside it putting his head on my lap. What a good dog he is. I started stroking his head, and then he planted a kiss to my other hand. It’s rather interesting.

           He is forever my servant and he will obediently take my orders. This is what I had wanted in the beginning. He will never betray me. What a perfect little thing he has become.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last one is going to be up after this one since I might not be able to put it up for awhile. So be ready for the last one. I'll see you in the next one. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
